Yet to be named
by Puppets-Dream
Summary: They found her by the base. Deidara decided to take her in. I'm not good at summary's. Mostly SasoxOCxDei Mainor TobixOC


Me: Another story! Yay!

Sau: Only you would be excited…

Me: Shut up, meanie! Can someone do the disclaimer?

Hiro: Hiro wants to do disclaimer for Serine-chan! Serine-chan does not own Naruto!

Me: Thanks Hiro-kun. *gives him a cookie*

Daisuke: He's such a Flirt…

Miri: Don't get jealous, Daisuke. Anyway…ON WITH THE STORY!

"Hi Miss Alice.  
Anata garasu no me de  
Donna yume wo  
Mirareru no?  
Mirareru no…."

The young blonde girl sang to her heart's content. The blood from her cuts ran down her head and limbs, staining her white sundress and bleeding out of her black choker. She didn't seem to mind at all, like she was used to it. She sang as if it was the only thing keeping her alive.

"Mata atashi  
Kokoro ga sakete  
Nagarederu  
Tsukurotta  
Sukima ni sasaru  
Kioku-tachi-"

Two unfamiliar presences made her stop. She looked around the clearing and saw no one. Out of pure curiosity, she started to look for it. She looked like a little child playing Hide and Seek with a playmate. Her honey eyes looked around once more and she sat down on a patch of flowers. She fell to her back, closed her eyes, put her arms behind her head, and relaxing. "I give up…"

"Well, well, well…" A deep voice said. She sat straight up and opened her eyes, gasping in surprise. "Who do we have here?"

Two men were standing there, wearing black cloaks with red clouds. They both had sun hats on, so she couldn't see their faces. The one with that spoke was slouched over on all fours, he looked a little deformed. The other was taller, she could see long blonde hair coming out from under his hat. Either way they scared her, but she didn't show it. She just swallowed her giggle and looked at them.

"Did you come to finish the job?" she asked sweetly, smiling up at the two. She curled her knees to her chest and hid the lower part of her face, biting her lip to control her laughing. She was so afraid. She waited for a kick or a punch, but nothing happened.

"Why would we want to do that, un?" the taller one asked, walking to her slowly. She lifted her head up and tilted it.

"You mean, you're not here to…" She asked as she watched the man knell down to her. "How did you find me?"

"Your singing was a dead giveaway, un." The man in front of her chuckled as he took off his hat. He had clouded blue eyes…well, eye because one long blonde bang was covering his left eye. To her, he was one of the most handsome men she has ever met! He held out his hand and she flinched back. "Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you and neither will my partner, un."

"Not yet we won't…" the slouched man muttered. She couldn't help but let out a squeak. The blonde glared at his partner and smiled back at the younger girl.

"Don't mind Sasori-Danna, un." The blonde leaned in and put his hand on the side of his mouth, like he was about to tell a secret. He whispered. "He's a grouch. Don't let the rough voice bother you though, he's really a nice guy, even though he annoys me, un."

She let a little giggle come out and smiled back at the man. This pink stuff came across his cheeks as he smiled back.

"I'm Deidara, un." He stated, pointing to his cheek like one of her old friend used to. He pointed at the other man and rolled his eyes. "And that's Sasori-Danna, un. What's your name?"

She pointed to herself nervously. He wanted to know her name? That was kinda new to her, people never asked for her name. Deidara nodded and leaned in closer. She closed her eyes and tested out her voice. "I-I'm Riku…"

"Well Riku…" Deidara smiled and stood up. He held out his hand for her to take. She took it and stood up. He bowed mockingly. "It's really nice to meet you, un!"

"I am grateful to meet you, Deidara-san." Riku smiled as she gave him a bow also. She looked up at Deidara to see him looking at her weirdly. She pulled on his coat sleeve. "Deidara-san…Is there something wrong?"

"Yes, there is, un." Deidara said, a little too serious for Riku's taste. He put his hands on both of her shoulders and she closed her eyes. Instead of being pushed, Deidara just went into a crazy frenzy.

"Riku-chan is hurt! She's bleeding, un!" Deidara yelled as he let go of Riku's shoulders and started to run around in circles, flailing his arms in the air. "She's gonna die! She's too young to die, un! I'm too young for her to die, un! Somebody help!"

"No..really, Deidara-san…I'm fine…" Riku rose up her hands to stop the frantic boy, but stopped. He reminded her of an old friend, one she used to play with a lot. He would always overreact about the littlest things. She sighed and put her hand to her heart. "No use of convincing him like this…"

She felt something grab her arm and turn her around. She looked up a little to see Sasori, his hat finally off, examining her cut up arm. He looked weird, but he didn't look ugly. He mumbled to himself. "How could a fragile girl like her survive this long with these much fatal wounds around her body?"

"FATAL!" Deidara yelled as he looked at Sasori in disbelieve. Riku looked down at her arm. She's been worse. Deidara started to run around again. "OH NO! RIKU-CHAN'S GONNA DIE, UN!"

"Oh, quit your yelling, brat!" Sasori snapped as he pulled some things out of his cloak and started to clean all of Riku's wounds. After applying some bandages on her arms, legs, and forehead he sighed and turned away. "She's gonna live brat…"

"YAY, UN!" Deidara cheered, swooping Riku up and giving her a great big hug. She felt squished being against his chest and him twirling around in happiness. "You hear that Riku-chan, un? Your gonna live!"

"I-I know, Deidara-san…" Riku said, a little out of breath. Deidara stopped twirling and looked down at her.

"What's wrong, Riku-chan, un? Are you still hurt?" He asked, putting her down again.

"No Deidara-san." Riku smiled, her breath coming back. She grabbed the hem of her sundress and looked at the forest around them. She looked up and the sky was pink. "Oh…It's sunset already?"

"Sunset?" Both Deidara and Sasori asked together. Deidara looked at the sky and smiled down at Riku. "Oh, then you should be getting home, un! Want us to walk you, un?"

"Why do I have to come along?" Sasori asked, getting a pebble thrown at him and a yell saying "Shut up, Danna!"

"No…it's fine…" Riku said, looking down at the floor. Deidara looked at her with question as Sasori sighed in relief. She started to mess with the dirt on the ground, finding her words. "Um…I don't have a…home…"

"WHAT, UN?!" Deidara yelled, making the birds fly out of their trees. Sasori looked at Riku and started to walk away.

"I'm leaving…."

"What Sasori-Danna, un!" Deidara called. He knelt down to Riku's size and whispered. "You wanna come with us, un?"

"I….Really?" Riku asked, looking at Deidara. "You really want me to come with you?"

"Yep! I'm sick and tired of hanging out with only a puppet, un!" Deidara said. Riku smiled and nodded. He smirked as he put the young girl on his back, receiving a small 'Eep!' "Hold on tight!"

Riku wrapped her arms around his neck as Deidara ran to catch up with Sasori. She smiled against the blonde's chest. She was finally going to have a home!

Me: I think I did a pretty good job, don't cha' think, Daisuke?

Sau: I didn't think-( get's hit in the head with an object.)

Daisuke: Show's you right, Tom Cruise wannabe!

Me: *Clapping hands* Haha! Funny!

Miri& Miki: Please read and review so that Serine-chan could continue.

Shoji:*sigh* And also tell her what she needs to do to make the story more interesting.

Me: See ya soon. Gomen!

Sau: You better run!

Me:*throws something at him* Gotta run!


End file.
